1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a reduced height card edge connector having a collapsible ejector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Pat. No. M472334, issued on Feb. 11, 2014, discloses a reduced height card edge connector which includes an insulative housing extending in a longitudinal direction and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a central slot for inserting a memory card and a pair of tower portions for receiving a pair of ejectors. The tower portion defines a cavity and the ejector is rotatably attached to the cavity. A preventing portion is formed in the cavity. The ejector includes a main portion, an upper locking section, and a lower ejecting section. The ejector defines a hole running through opposite sides of the main portion in the longitudinal direction to be capable of folding inwardly down to achieve a height of the connector.
However, the hole provided on the main portion of the ejector weakens the strength of the ejector structurally.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.